


What Time Is It Where You Are?

by Letzgetit (Marissaur)



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Everybody is only mentioned, ITS KIND OF CUTE, M/M, No Angst, Separation Anxiety, im happy about this one, its kinda of sad, please its good, this is purely centered on markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marissaur/pseuds/Letzgetit
Summary: Mark and Haechan they might be miles apart. But they are never far from each other's minds.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 157
Collections: Markhyuck, My Favorite Fics





	What Time Is It Where You Are?

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist addition  
>  ▶️ Jet Lag - Simple Plan
> 
> I'm pretty proud of this one. Comments and kudos make me smile. Let me know if y'all enjoy!
> 
> ♡♡♡

"What time is it?" The voice was muffled, low and scratchy. But Haechan would know it anywhere.

"Hey, it is just past six for me." Haechan could hear a response but it was too muffled to understand. Haechan sucked with time zones so he didn't actually know what time it was for Mark. It was always a terrible time unfortunately but he needed to hear him. Haechan quietly added, "It's probably too early for you."

"It's ok Hyuck." It had been about a month since their schedules pulled them apart. To different sides of the world at that. Mark was in a different city in America every week. Haechan was with the Dreamies on a different stage every other day. They could hardly find time for more than quick good mornings or good nights. Somedays Haechan was going to bed and Mark was trying to wake up. Other days Mark found himself out with his hyungs unable to answer Haechan's calls. Tonight it was early, the alarm clock next to the bed was blinking, 2:17. "I miss you so much, baby."

Haechan choked on something. Mark wasn't usually this forward. He was the awkward one in the relationship. He was easily embarrassed by acts of affection. But right now Mark was barely awake. Brave with sleep, embarrassment would come later.

"I miss you too." Haechan managed to whisper back. "We're flying to the Philippines or Japan or somewhere tomorrow." That was why they had to talk now. Mark would have an interview or some other promotional gig later that would take up his time and Haechan would be on a plane. There was a soft sigh from Mark. Then some shuffling before Haechan heard a quiet beep. Pulling back he saw a notification on his phone. Mark is requesting a video call. He tapped on the camera so quick. At first it was blurry, a soft yellowish glow. Then it focused and there he was, Mark Lee, his boyfriend.

"Hey" Mark whispered.

"Hey" Haechan whispered back. He felt so warm. Just seeing Mark's face. Even when it was half squished in a pillow. The little smile was enough, it was his smile. Small and proud. Only ever for him.

"Sunshine, are you in my room?" Mark called gently. Haechan was sleeping in Mark's room these days. He couldn't lie. Mark's guitar was behind him in the corner. His real guitar, the one Haechan drew on years ago. The sharpied sun was fading but still visible. So he just blushed and looked away. Mark was laughing quietly. When Haechan looked back all he could see was his chest. He looks thin. Mark lifted the phone to make eye contact through the screen. His eyes were dark. But Haechan could see he was fighting with gravity pulling on his eyelids. It was definitely early.

"Mark. _Love_. Let me let you go." Haechan started.

"No. Hyuckie it's ok." Mark interrupted. It wasn't the first time they weren't together but every time was worse than the last. "I just wanna hear your voice. It's ok."

Mark's voice tapered off at the end into a large yawn. But Haechan heard it all.

"You need to get more sleep. And please eat all your meals." Haechan scolded gently. "We can talk later. Call me when you're done today."

"One more month." Mark muttered more to himself. Haechan felt his heart tug at the tone in his voice.

"Just one more month." Haechan agreed. Trying to keep his voice lighter. Trying to be happy.

"It's cold." Mark's voice was muffled again, his face was buried in the pillow. "I just want you in my arms."

Haechan understood what Mark meant. He wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in those familiar arms. Feeling the warmth that he only feels with Mark. He missed Mark so much. This wasn't home when he was alone. It had only been a month. Haechan was afraid. It was getting harder, it hurt more and more to be apart. That imaginary red string could stretch forever but the knot around their hearts' was pulling tight. This was what the internet said was falling in love. But Haechan had always been in love. They were both busy. They both had schedules filled with distractions but it wasn't working. Mark was the only thing in Haechan's mind. The other's probably could tell. He was so obvious.

"Baby." Mark was sitting up now. He looked, worried. Sleep forgotten for now, "you're crying."

Haehcan lifted his hands to his cheeks and sure enough they were wet. He sniffled pitifully. Trying to wipe his cheeks with the sleeves of the shirt he was wearing. Eventually kneeling up to reach the tissues on the shelf above the bed. Mark could hear Haechan feebly trying to stop crying. He could see the tanned thighs on display for the camera now, peeking out from under one of his shirt's, shaking with the muffled sobs. He felt that red string wrapped around his heart tighten more. Haechan sat back down, softly, on the bed. A tissue clutched in his fist. He was still crying. Mark could see the tears glistening in the sun kissed cheeks in the setting light. More than ever Mark wanted the 6000 miles away, to hold Haechan in his arms. And never let his beautiful, bright boyfriend cry again.

"It hurts so much, missing you." Haehcan hiccupped. That empty hand was holding right against Haechan's chest. He liked seconds from falling apart. He was barely together. Mark hadn't seen him that bad before.

"It's getting worse. Every time. _Love_. I don't know why. I need you so much."

Mark almost tore himself out of bed to get the first ticket to wherever Dream was going. He was close. But it would be stupid. It would hurt worse to leave again. But watching Haechan sob, face falling, shoulders shaking with the force of his cries. He felt what Haechan was feeling. Haechan was Mark's biggest support. Not being next to him felt like he was losing his balance. He was never afraid to fall with Haechan by his side. But it terrified him now. He was drowning in the feeling of being alone.

"Donghyuck, sweetheart. I miss you too. So much. I want to be with you. Honestly much more than I want to be here." Mark stopped himself. His voice wavered. Haechan's glossy eyes snapped to his. Mark couldn't hide the tears there. "Baby. I love you, always. Remember you're the strong one. Thirty more days." He held up his pinky waiting for Haechan to do the same. Through the tears came a watery smile. And Haechan held a shaky pinky too.

"I love you more, honey." Haechan whispered, broken. The tears were still falling darling the grey shirt. But he was smiling.

"Quickly say goodbye to the sun, so it can get to me sooner."

Mark fell asleep to Haechan singing. When he woke up hours later, it was too a dying phone and Haechan's sleeping face. He hung up the call and sent a quick text, good luck I love you baby. Before going out to join Taeyong for breakfast. Hyung didn't look any better then him. But flying was never easy on his hyung. Maybe it was the recirculated air or the altitude but it took a toll on Taeyong's body. And they had been going non stop since March. Up and down. All over the world. It was tough. With NCT it was easier. They were all used to leaning on each other, and Haechan was there, but with SuperM they were new to each other. Baekhyun kept things light with his boisterous attitude. Taemin was kind and gentle and easygoing. And Kai was caring. But they were their seniors, their idols. It was awkward. Although it took a weight off of Taeyong's shoulders, Mark felt the burden of being the most fluent in English. And he really just missed Haechan more than anything.

In another week, Mark was in another hotel room. Phone pressed tightly to his ear struggling to hear Haechan's voice over the commotion behind it. The dreamies were celebrating the start to their first tour. Just the adults apparently. Mark could hear Jaemin loud and clear. And Jeno laughing carelessly. But Haechan was trying to tell him something. The sun was peeking up over his horizon and no matter how hard he tried he could hear what Haechan was saying, but he needed to be getting up soon. There was a concert tonight. He had to hang up quickly, he could hear Baekhyun in the hallway. He bid Haechan a quick goodnight, promising to try and call him again before the show even though Haechan would probably be sleeping in. Mark liked Chicago. It reminded him of Canada really. And in November there was already a chill in the air, and hints of snow. When they had landed Taeyong had gotten permission to stop by and see Johnny's parents who welcomed them like their own. It was nice. But Mark always felt like he was only half there. Honestly he was distracted since their last call in LA. No one had said anything, but they all knew something was wrong. His heart was lighter hearing Haechan calling his name again. His boyfriend sounded better, happier, brighter. But Haechan always lit up the stage he was on, Haechan loved to perform and it always lifted him up.

It was hard to get away but somehow Mark managed. Hiding behind racks of clothes in a store room backstage he dialed Haechan's number once more. He had tried twice already with no response but he promised to try so he would try once again.

" _Love_ " Haechan's voice filtered through. Slow and sleepy.

"Sorry baby. I know it's early but we have to do soundcheck soon and I don't when I'll be able to get away after that."

There was a rustle one the other end and a muffled groan. Then he could hear the soft tap of Haechan's feet on the hardwood floors of the dorm.

"Johnny is asleep." Mark hummed his understanding. "He missed me I guess. They think I was spending too much time in your room. They said it wasn't healthy or something." Haechan was mumbling almost to himself. But he wanted Mark to know. Their members had always picked on them. But they were usually understanding.

"Don't listen to them baby. You do what feels right for you." Mark might just have to ask Taeyong to tell the others to back off. Haechan giggled. And Mark couldn't stop the smile that forced its way onto his face

"I don't know about unhealthy. But you're going to need that new paycheck. Your closets are almost empty." Haechan said quietly. And Mark smiled. It wasn't like he disliked his boyfriend in his clothes so he wasn't one to argue about this problem. Somewhere outside Mark heard the soundcheck call. He had only five minutes.

"Sunshine, I only have five minutes. What were you saying earlier?"

"I love you." It was honest and made Mark feel high but that wasn't everything. "I also, I cried, one stage. I missed you. You should have been there with us. That stage was yours too." Mark could hear the tears in his voice. It was breaking again. This is why he kept off Twitter today. He didn't want to see what the dreamies had done. He knew they had done well because he knew them and that was enough.

"I know you owned that stage enough for me and you, baby. Don't cry please. I'm always with you. Remember that. Because you are always with me."

"Yes hyung. Always. Go have fun, don't jop to hard. Don't get hurt. I love you."

"I love you too. More than anything." Mark answered quietly. He heard Taeyong calling him and sighed. "I got to go baby. Sleep well."

He heard Haechan make a noise somewhere between a hum and a yawn before ending the call, and running out to grab his mic. Taeyong found him easily, like he always knew.

December wouldn't come quick enough. But lucky for Haechan it didn't have to. It was all kept quiet. The preparation was simple, the flight was long. But he landed in New York with one goal in mind. The hotel room was dark. The flight had been a late one. There was a lump under the sheets and a familiar jacket heaped on the ground feet away. Haechan smiled. He silently crossed the room. Slipped off his sandals and jeans. His hoodie joined the other on the ground before he joined the lump in the sheets. Mark groaned. Shifting naturally to let the other in. Before opening his eyes against the force of sleep. They started at each for minutes. Neither really believing that this might be real. Haechan crumbled first, collapsing into Mark's arms, a sob tearing its way out. He soaked Mark's shirt. Before giving into sleep. In the morning. The sun would greet them together. And Mark's mornings would not be Haechan's nights, tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come interact on Twitter! [@petrichorsun](https://twitter.com/petrichorsun?s=09) I'm kind of cool. Also curious cat me if you're shy //)
> 
> Also if you like consider supporting me, [Buy Me A Drink ](https://ko-fi.com/marissaur) you can also request your own fic, if you'd like.


End file.
